


灿俊 花期授粉(下)

by moonseau



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonseau/pseuds/moonseau
Summary: 黑魔术李东赫X虎头茉莉黄仁俊
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Kudos: 10





	灿俊 花期授粉(下)

李东赫把黄仁俊按在两个人本株旁边的枯草地上，不停的嗅闻，比往常更疯，也更用力。

饶是几乎把这样的事情当日常的黄仁俊，也有些受不住，他察觉到了李东赫的情绪问题，小心的顺着李东赫毛绒绒的脑袋。

李东赫的嗅闻在这样的回应中，变成了亲吻。

密集的亲吻中带着舌尖的舔抵，唾液中的花香很重，和黄仁俊的茉莉混在一起，他不知道李东赫在发什么疯，直到李东赫的下体抵在他的腿上，坚硬无比。

他这才发现，李东赫花期到了。

黑魔术的浓烈香气几乎铺满了林间，李东赫的异常行为和情绪波动在黄仁俊这里得到了答案。

他气息不稳的推了推李东赫的脑袋

“你开花了，要不要去潭里泡着，我去给你抓几只小虫子来。”

李东赫抬起头来，却没有像黄仁俊想的那样起身，他问

“好闻吗，你闻闻看。”

“我又不是没闻过。”

李东赫不依不饶

“你闻闻，是我好闻还是她好闻。”

黄仁俊想了想，在李东赫身下笑起来了，他推了一把李东赫

“干嘛，你什么时候堕落到和化学试剂比味道了”

“是我好闻还是她好闻。”

“你你你。”

黄仁俊受不了他耍无赖的样子，只想快点起身帮他解决掉花期授粉的问题。

黑魔术明显被哄到了，他钳住虎头茉莉的两只手，俯下身去凑在黄仁俊耳边问

“那我授粉给你好不好。”

李东赫的声音本身就好听得不行，不知道有没有受花期影响，音色越发粘腻。

这么一问，黄仁俊愣在了原地

“可是我是雄蕊啊。”

“可是我喜欢你。”

比起哄这株虎头茉莉接受，李东赫比较偏行动派。

他钳着黄仁俊的手纹丝不动，挤进双腿之间，空出来的手粗鲁的揉着黄仁俊的下体，和接连不断的亲吻一起，把黄仁俊也弄硬了。

虎头茉莉还没和李东赫一起做过这种事，羞得眼睛都睁不开了，光知道张着嘴喘，手指卷曲，扣在李东赫锁住他的那只手背上。

黄仁俊整个人都酥了，李东赫感觉到了，他极快的扒掉了黄仁俊的裤子，那是可有可无的伪装。

这下黄仁俊完全赤裸着下身，被李东赫架起来，囚于身下，又被握住了性器。

这是第一次，他的性器被别人掌握，李东赫丝毫也不温柔，他也是雄蕊，他的手指灵巧的刺激着黄仁俊的性器，叼着黄仁俊的舌头如性交一般的逗弄。

他牵着黄仁俊无所适从的手，从自己的裤带伸进去，抵在自己的性器上，强迫黄仁俊给自己弄。

陌生的触感和热度，让黄仁俊的理智节节崩溃，他眼眶都红了，也说不出什么拒绝的话来，他顺从的跟着李东赫的手帮他打手枪，比李东赫还要先射出来。

那一瞬间茉莉香几乎要与月季香持平，李东赫转头看了一眼，无声的笑了出来。

恶劣的凑到黄仁俊耳边哄人看，他说

“你看，你的花期也到了。”

两人身旁的黑魔术和虎头茉莉完全开放，满山都是他们两个的味道。

黄仁俊羞死了，不敢转头，只是把另一只手伸出来去捂李东赫的嘴。

刚高潮过的虎头茉莉全身都被抽光了力气，捂不住黑魔术的嘴，还被舌尖搔了手心。

李东赫裹着黄仁俊的花蜜朝他的后穴抹，一根手指很快就被塞进去，黄仁俊什么也做不了，羞于被如此玩弄，也不想让李东赫看见他红了眼，细长的手臂搭在眼睛上，几乎遮住了半张脸。

可嘴捂不住，李东赫又加了两根手指，在他的穴里抽送，不知从何而起的快感勾得黄仁俊胡乱张嘴呻吟，比早晨飞过森林的鸟还要清甜。

李东赫把手指抽出去，脱自己裤子的时候，黄仁俊不知道是不安还是如何，也不敢把手臂放下来，带着哭腔叫

“……东赫。”

李东赫被这一声叫得心都软了，他俯身去亲吻这株诱人的虎头茉莉，拉着他的腰送到自己身下来，哄着

“我在，我在这儿，马上就让你舒服好不好。”

黄仁俊没答话，李东赫已经掰着他的臀瓣一寸一寸的往里挤了。

无从预习的狭窄穴口被侵入，他也在花期里，身体高热，紧裹着李东赫还未宣泄过的阴茎。

进去了大半截，黄仁俊攀住了李东赫的背脊，不自知的抱怨道

“唔……好胀……”

李东赫掐着他的腰一直捅到底，没压严实的手臂被撞得打开了些，黄仁俊装满了泪水的眼眶里晃下一串眼泪来。

李东赫眯起眼睛，几乎把这一幕的每一帧都锁进了脑子里，他把着再无推拒动作的虎头茉莉的腰，发了狠的往里干。

这是他想了很久的时刻，是他心心念念的那株虎头茉莉，是黄仁俊。

李东赫没脱掉黄仁俊的上衣，湿润的舌头隔着粗糙的织物舔弄他的乳尖，本就情动不已的虎头茉莉此刻是真的被快感磨哭了，眼泪沿着脸颊往下掉。

不知道是什么动物经过，或者只是掉下了一片枯叶，细微的动静把黄仁俊吓了一跳，他全身应激一般的紧缩，夹得李东赫几乎缴械。

虎头茉莉甩着软乎乎的手臂要结个结界，却被操干得根本集中不了精神

“东赫……唔……会被看见的。”

李东赫抓着他的手臂，两个人贴得极其近，那双眼睛带着狠劲

“谁会看见？嗯？仁俊跟我说说看，谁会看见。”

“你刚刚那个小女朋友？”

说着，李东赫肏得更狠了，似乎是自己把自己激怒了

“那不是好吗，让她看看，最好让她全都看见。”

“看着你张着腿，在我身子底下哭，屁股里夹着我的东西爽得直叫，嗯？到那个时候她还会喜欢你吗？”

黄仁俊哪里听过李东赫说这种话，异样的快感打碎了他苟延残喘的神经，他不受控制的整个瘫软下来，吐出口的是越来越媚的呻吟。

“我们仁俊自己听听看吧，这哪里是茉莉的声音呢，有哪一株雄茉莉会像你这么需要授粉？”

“说说看，仁俊说给我听好不好。”

李东赫一脸纯情的看着身下的黄仁俊，用力的掐着黄仁俊的手腕，往嘴边送，说一句，下身就发狠的撞一下

“说你想要我授粉。”

“我们仁俊需要，是不是。”

“仁俊想要被东赫授粉吧。”

黄仁俊的性器颤颤巍巍的夹在两个人身体之间，顶端的小孔随着李东赫的顶弄，在他的衣服上摩擦，已经打湿了一小片。

几乎就快到了，如果李东赫再快一点，再深一点，黄仁俊就能高潮。

但李东赫只是一点一点，缓慢的在他身后磨，非得要黄仁俊亲口讲出来。

他的嗓子早就叫哑了，李东赫的味道和声音一遍一遍的包裹着他，他再也受不住了，捧着李东赫的脑袋，一句话被撞得断断续续的

“想……想要……东赫给我……要东赫授粉。”

李东赫似乎还剩一点点耐心，一根一根亲吻着黄仁俊的手指，塞壬一般的哄他

“谁？是谁要我授粉呢？”

“仁俊……哈……是仁俊，要东赫授粉。”

黄仁俊再也没有说出第二句话，李东赫搂着他整个掉了个个儿，压塌了他的腰从后面贴到他身前，叼住了他的肩。

李东赫的牙齿如身上的刺一般尖锐，高速进犯的下体接连不断的撞击着虎头茉莉柔软的臀瓣，艳声不绝于耳，疼痛和快感将黄仁俊的魂都洗掉了，只知道在李东赫身下承欢。

黄仁俊先被操射了，激烈的情事对这株虎头茉莉来说太过了，高潮之后他蜷在李东赫怀里，下身不住的抽搐，把李东赫也绞射在里头。

李东赫的授粉结束，他心满意足的搂着黄仁俊在本体旁温存，累坏的虎头茉莉任人摆布，只在想要移动时察觉李东赫还在他身体里。

算不上什么的推拒，李东赫又来吻他

“怎么了？”

李东赫的音色本来就好，情态就更勾人了，黄仁俊长了半天嘴也没说出来，又被李东赫抓住空隙亲得浑身通红。

“……拿出去。”

李东赫没依他，拍了拍他的屁股，哄道

“授粉要有效率一点，说不定下一次你就开黑魔术了呢。”

“可是我雄蕊。”

“哪个雄蕊像你这么会叫，嗯？你是不是生错了？”

“李东赫！”

“好好好，是雄蕊。”

李东赫搂着他又是亲又是摸的弄了半天，把脑袋埋在他的颈窝里

“是雄蕊我也喜欢你。”


End file.
